Murasakiiro Amethyst
Murasakiiro Amethyst (Amethyst Corcoran in English dub) is one of the main Cures from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Amethyst is a student from Tsubasa Public Middle School. She often visits the Akahane Family Restaurant which is owned by Ruby's parents. She has a very friendly nature but appears as a cold person. She only talks to friends of her. Some of her classmates discripes her as "totally cool". Her alter ego is Cure Lavender (キュアラベンダー Kyua Rabendā) and controls the power of dreams. Her catchphrases are Find your dream! (あなたの夢を見つける Anata no yume o mitsukeru) and Every book has secrets (すべての本は、秘密を持っている Subete no hon wa, himitsu o motte iru). History Early Life Becoming Pretty Cure and becoming Friend with Rubellit Sky Pretty Cure Once again General Information Personality Amethyst has a very friendly nature but appears as a cold person. She only talks to friends of her. She seems to be jealous of Ruby and her friends. Due to this, she hasn't really happy about becoming Cure Lavender. But she became Rubellit's best friend and joined the Sky Pretty Cure Team. Appearance Amethyst has black hair, that just past her shoulders. Her eyes are black. She usually wears a black jacked with a black top underneath. She wears a dark purple pleated skirt and grey boots. As Cure Lavender, her hair color changes to purple. Her eyecolor also changes to purple. She wears a purple dress with a black belt. She wears purple boots with pink ribbons and dark purple stockings. On her chest, she wears a heart which has both colors includet pink and purple. She carries her Rainbow Pact on the left side of her belt. Relationships Family Murasakiiro Ayumu - Ayumu is Amethyst's father. He is the only family she has. Her mother and her younger sister died while a car accident. Murasakiiro Asuka - Amethyst's younger sister who died while a car accident. Murasakiiro Haruna - Amethyst's mother who died while a car accident. Friends Purple - Purple is Amethyst's transform partner Akahane Ruby - Koshokukoi Rubellit - Cure Lavender Cure Lavender (キュアラベンダー Kyua Rabendā) is Amethyst's alter ego. She holds and controls the power of dreams. She has to be together with Cure Heather for transformation. Along with Cure Heather, they can use Lovely Color Wave and Dreamy Kiss. Together with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can user Magical Rainbow Finale. In Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!, Cure Heather and Cure Lavender get two new Attacks called Lovely Sound Dream and Ringing Double Bell with their Rainbow Bell. Together with all Cures, they can use Rainbow Power Once Again. With their Rainbow Bells, they can use Rainbow Ringing Strike. Pure Jewel Lavender Pure Jewel Lavender (ピュアジュエルラベンダー Pyua Jueru Rabendā) is Cure Lavender's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji no hōseki no densetsu. Attacks - Reloaded!= *'Lovely Sound Dream' - Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's finisher. *'Ringing Double Bell' - Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's second finisher. - Sub Attacks= *'Dreamy Cloud' (ドリーミークラウド Dorīmī Kuraudo) *'Lavender Star' (ラベンダースター Rabendā Sutā) - Cure Lavender concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. *'Twice Megumi' (トワイスめぐみ Towaisu Megumi) *'Megumi Dynamite' (めぐみダイナマイト Megumi Dainamaito) }} Transfromation "Double Rainbow Painting" - Douple Rainbow Painting is the official transformation speech used by Rubellit and Amethyst to transform into Cure Heather and into Cure Lavender in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Etymology Murasakiiro (紫色) - Essentially means purple-colored, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Lavender, and her theme color, which is purple. Amethyst (ルベライト) - Amethyst is a purple quartz believed by the ancient Romans to prevent drunkenness. The word amethyst comes from the Greek word "amethystus" meaning not drunken, or intoxicated. Amethyst is a semiprecious stone and is the traditional birthstone for February Cure Lavender - Her Cure Alias Lavender is based on the given name which comes from the English word for the aromatic flower or the pale purple colour. The name Lavender is a derivative of the Latin word "lavare," which means "to wash". It was a herb used for bathing rituals in Roman times. Songs As a main character, Amethyst's voice actor, Uchida Maaya has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Reason *Dreamy Wonder world Duets *'Kaeaka' (Along with Sakura Ayane) *'Something Wicca This Way Comes' (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane) Trivia *Amethyst's birtday falls on February 24th. *Amethyst is the only Cure in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ who didn't appear in Sky Pretty Cure Gallery References #Amethyst - Wikipedoa, free encyclopedia #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Lavender Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:Fairy Main Cures